Notwehrmacht Hierarchy
The Germanc Nationalistic Reich is well-roganized and disciplined militant nation. To prevent the Reich to fall, there was created a hierarchy of command to easily communicate with and coordinate all avaiable forces to stop any invaders and push them back from Reich's territory. The overall military is called Notwehrmacht '(in German ''Self-Defense Force). Organisation '''Leader Leader (Führer ''in German) is the supreme commander of the Reich and Notwehrmacht. Every order said by Leader must be fulfilled without questions, only the members of the Highest Command can if the order is against Reich's interests. 'Highest Command' Right under the Leader, the Highest Command, is composed of three inviduals responsible of leading the main military branches; Landmacht, Luftwaffe and Kriegsmarine. All members, along with the Leader, discuss all operations of the Notwehrmacht, make auditions for new equipment, confirm proposals of lesser officers and give achievements and promotions. Every member must be renowed, experienced and talented commander, strong leader and exceptional strategist. To become a member of the Highest Command, other members and Leader must decide on the candidate and majority must agree. Current members of the Highest Command: * Lord General Wolfgang Kaiser * Sky Marshall * Grand Admiral 'High Command' Under the Highest Command are High Commands, which are responsible for all armed forces in the country, which is part of the Reich's territory. Each High Command is composed of leading officers from all branches of the Notwehrmacht. Currently there are three High Commands: *Danish High Command *Norse High Command *Swedish High Command Notable members of the High Commands: *General Karl Hanne - ''Grabenkrieg-tactics specialist in Norway *General Willem van Dijk - Fortificating specialist in Sweden *General Charles Watkins - Artillery specialist in Denmark. 'Guard General' While not a part of the High Command or Highest Command, Guard General (in German Gardegeneral) is high-ranking rank. Guard General's duty is to protect the Leader and his seat in Christiansborg Palace, Copenhagen. To achieve this, Guard General has in his disposal the elite Black Guardsmen Army, composed of the veterans, most hardened and experienced soldiers of the Reich, as well as an Iron Cross Knights. Guard General is subordinated only to the Leader, and can give orders to other Generals and lesser officers, when it is related to the Leader's protection. The current Guard General is fearsome Ferdinand Schwarzwand. 'Kommandant' Kommandant (C''ommander in German) is special title given to handful of officers from any other branch of the Notwehrmacht, being a higher officer like Major and higher. Kommandants are assigned for high-priority missions, and sometimes co-operate with each other to achieve the goal. Officers who are Kommandants are able to took additional firepower from other officers which have equal or lower rank if it is to finish the mission. Only the most promising officers with great talent can become Kommandant when Leader gives them this title for their services. Current Kommandants: *Colonel Ralph Volte Landmacht ''Main article: Landmacht Landmacht (G''round Forces'' in German) is the land component of the Notwehrmacht, and the largest. The Landmacht is divided by regions, armies and regiments. It is led by Lord General and divided into General Staff, seating in each country controlled by the Reich. The Landmacht was recently imaginely divided into two major groups. One group prefered Blitzkrieg ''tactics, using units to quickly pass the great distances with fast units, which are more rallying on their speed then defense. The other group prefered ''Grabenkrieg ''tactics, taking more slower, but more certain, advancement wth heavier units, which can take a lot of pounding. The Leader and Lord General is leaving the officers in it, as it wasnt a thing which would rose into great problem. 'Lord General' The head of the Landmacht, Lord General (in German ''Lordgeneral) is controlling all military forces on the ground, with exception of Volksabwehr. To gain this title, officer must be the most experienced and talented commander, excellent tactician and specialist in various strategies of other nations. Lord General only answer for the Leader, and with Leader's approval can do virtually anything. Recruit more soldiers, build more vehicles, found new bases. And along with others of the Highest Command, Lord General proposes needs of new vehicles and discuss the faction strategies during war. The current Lord General is Wolfgang Kaiser, a former Allied commander who helped Marshall Rommel during Desert War, who was nicknamed "Jägersmann" (huntsman in German). 'General' The rank of General (in German the same) is given to skilled officers who proven to lead a large group of men and vehicles, giving him a control of the entire army, composed of several regiments. The officer must serve for some time as Colonel to gain experiences of controlling large number of men in the regiment. Every general controls an army, which is part of larger group of armies in one country controlled by Reich. General controls an army, with several regiments and their Colonels and Majors. When the General is killed, retired or re-assigned to the General Staff, it is mostly Colonel of the regiment under General's command who took the army and is promoted to General. Generals of General Staff are in close contact with Generals of the armies and Highest Command, giving reports to the Highest Command and resending orders to the armies. Sometimes one particular General is assigned to control more armies at once. This title is called Grand General, and is given only when the need arises to move with more armies at once, while being under continuous control. 'Colonel' Colonels (in German Oberst) are commanding the regiments within the armies, and are the most important part of the Landmacht. While Generals are commanding the armies and giving orders, the colonels are responsible to move their forces into the battle, and its up to them to fulfill, or deny, the orders. Colonels are always with their regiments, commanding it in the battle and caring for it. To become a Colonel, officer must be a Major of the specific regiment, or must be very exceptional officer. Notable Colonels: *Ralph Volte - Commander of the 37th Northern Wolves regiment *Ruprecht Klobig - Commander of the 66th Blood Legion regiment 'Major' The seecond-in-command of the regiment, Major (in German the same) is very uncommon rank in the Notwehrmacht. Majors are responsible for logistic, supplies, morale or any other element needed for the troublefree pace of the regiment. Colonel gives the tasks to the Majors according to the needs of the regiment. Majors cant by itself command the larger group of soldiers in movement, only when Colonel assigns the Major to one or more companies. In the regiment there is around eight Majors, which are taking place of the Colonel in case of commander's death or retirement, and then Major with the best results will be promoted to lead the regiment. 'Captain' Captains (in German Hauptmann) are commanding officers of the companies of the Landmacht. They are a highest rank presented always with his men, and always fight on the frontlines. 'Lieutenant' The company is divided into few platoons, which are lead by Lieutenant (in German Leutnant). Lieutenants are veterans which showed a leading capabilities, and has for this access to more advanced equipment. 'Sergeant' When a soldier is considered veteran, he is promoted to the rank of Sergeant (in German Feldwebel). Some of them are made as squad leaders to teach the soldiers the art of war they experienced themselves, so that they can form a better military force. 'Soldier' The Soldiers (in German Soldat) are the standart infantry of the Landmacht and Volksabwehr, which perform a large variety of roles. Luftwaffe Reichsmarine Volksabwehr Volksabwehr (in German National Defense) is branch formed to preserve the borders of the Reich untouched with vast kilometers of trenches, minefields, bunker complexes, fortresses and other defensive structures. While being a part of the Landmacht, Volksabwehr is considered more independent branch of the Notwehrmacht. As such, its commander isnt Lord General, but Trench General. Other ranks are the same like of the Landmacht.